Wind Beneath my wings
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Johnny's girlfriend has twins. But when she dies he goes to the only person that can help him. His sister. Will Johnny ever fall in love again?
1. Suzie Help

_**Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.**_

Chapter 1: Suzie help

Johnny Storm was never serious about a girl until now. His college girlfriend is the love of his life. Nine months later she had twins. Then in the park right in front of him, she was killed. The twins were only three days old. Johnny was more scared then he had ever been in his life. He went to the one person he knew would help him. It was raining. Johnny knocked on the door of his sister's apartment.

"Johnny. Your soaked." Sue said surprised to see her baby brother.

"I screwed up." Johnny said shakily. She pulled him inside and wrapped him in a blanket.

"What do you mean?" He held out his hands. She seen the blood on them.

"She's gone." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"They killed her."

"They killed who?"

"Anni. They killed her right in front of me and there wasn't anything I could do."

"Oh Johnny. I'm so sorry."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't raise them on my own."

"What are you talking about?"

"The twins. I can't do it on my own. I'm not cut out to be a father. Having kids was never part of the plan. "

"Johnny, relax. It's going to be ok."

"How?"

"I'll help you. Where are they now?"

"In her apartment."

"Ok. Come on." She pulled her brother to his feet and out the door. She drove to the apartment. She found the keys in his pocket and opened the door. She could hear the babies crying. She picked them up and fed them. Then she packed up all their things and they went back to her apartment.

"Johnny, you know what you have to do."

"What?"

"You need to tell Carol and dad."

"They wouldn't understand. They abandoned us remember."

"You'd be surprised what they understand."

"I can't. I could only tell you."

"You need some sleep."

"I can't."

"Try." She dragged him to her room. He laid on the bed and shut his eyes. He tried to get sleep.


	2. A new life

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: A new life

Johnny slept all night. The next morning, Sue took him to his dorm room and he moved in with her. Then she took him shopping so he could get stuff for the babies and she could help him.

After awhile, Johnny got a hang to the whole parent thing. Spencer and Lucy were very happy children. Sue was always there to back him up. When they went out to a store she would lie and say that they were hers. Most people could see it because they looked a lot like Johnny and they were brother and sister.

Johnny tried to finish school but between his job at the garage and taking care of the kids, it was extremely difficult. He had to work full time. As far as girls went, he was way too tired to date and as far as he was concerned he had the two most important girls in his life right there in the apartment, his daughter and his sister.


	3. A New Love?

**Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: A New Love?

Three years had gone by. They lived at the top of the Baxter building with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Johnny was a great father now. He still lived with Sue but that was because it was to hard to leave. Spencer and Lucy were 3. They liked to play outside.

One warm May day, Sue was working and the kids were restless. Johnny was restless. Lucy wanted to go outside.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Yea I guess we can." He put on their shoes and they went over to the park. Lucy was wearing a denim dress and sandals. Her curly brown hair was in lopsided pigtails that Johnny had done. Spencer was wearing shorts and a baseball t-shirt. They walked side by side, hand in hand with Johnny in the middle.

When they got to the park, they ran to the swings. Johnny pushed them for a while and then they went to play in the sand box.

"Stay where I can see you."

"Ok." Johnny went and sat on a park bench. A little while later, a young woman came and sat next to him. The little girl with her ran towards Spencer and Lucy. A small smile spread across his face. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled. "She's cute."

"Thanks."

"She yours?"

"Yea."

"Your husband working?"

"Oh. No. I'm not married. Her father left when I told him that I was pregnant. I've been on my own since. You?"

"No. Not married. My girlfriend, their mother, was killed three years ago."

"You've been raising twins by yourself?"

"No. My sister has been helping me."

"She must really love you."

"Yea. I guess she does."

"I'm Zoe."

"Johnny." They talked for hours. He felt different around her. He didn't feel the guilt that he has been for three years. He didn't feel the pain. His thoughts were interrupted by crying.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Zoe said. They ran towards the crying. It was Gracie, Zoe's daughter. She was lying on the ground. Johnny knelt down beside her.

"She's got a pulse." Johnny said. He picked her up. "I can get her to the hospital but I need you to meet me there." He handed her the keys to his car. "And take them with you. Flame on!"

To be continued…


	4. Emergency

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

**Chapter 4: Emergency.**

Johnny raced the toddler into the Emergency room. He was out of breath. Doctors ran towards him. They took the young girl from his arms. They started working on her.

"What happened?" One doctor asked him.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She was playing on the playground and we didn't see what happened. One minute she was playing on the play ground equipment and the next she was lying on the ground crying."

"Her arm is broken. She may have broken a couple of ribs." Suddenly, there was a black out. There was a blue wave of electricity that shot out from one of the corners. Johnny's eyes grew big. The metal man who he was all to familiar with, came forward. He grabbed the tiny child off the bed and shot electricity at Johnny. Just then Zoe came in with Spencer and Lucy. She seen Johnny laying on the ground and ran over to him.

"Johnny! Johnny! Please wake up." He started to open his eyes. He rubbed his head. The lights came back on.

"Where's Gracie?" Zoe asked.

"Doom took her." Johnny said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Where are Lucy and Spencer?" She looked around.

"He must have taken them too." Johnny winced as he got up. "Maybe we should get you checked out."

"No I'm fine. We have to get back to the lab." Zoe helped him to the car and drove to the Baxter building. She helped Johnny up to the lab. She went to get a rag for his head and a glass of water. Sue came in and seen the two sitting on the couch.

"Your sure your ok?"

"I'm fine." He grinned at her. "I promise if it's the last thing I do I will get them back."

"Johnny, I can't let you put yourself in danger for me and Gracie. I'll call the cops and let them handle it."

"No. Doom will just kill them. Cops can't stop him. We're lucky we even stopped him the first time." Johnny said weakly and defeated.

"How do you know him?"

"He was my boss until a space mission went wrong and he became our number 1 enemy." Sue came over to them.

"Hey, Johnny. Your home early."

"Hi Sue." He looked at the floor. Sue knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because I've known you my whole life. I know that look."

"Doom took the twins and Gracie."

"Wait! Who's Gracie?"

"Gracie is my daughter. Johnny met me at the park. Our kids started playing together. We started talking. Then we heard crying. Gracie had fallen or something so Johnny flew her to the hospital and I followed with the twins in the car. When I got there, Johnny was on the floor and this psycho was holding my daughter."

"It's my fault. I should have stopped him."

"Johnny, it's not your fault."

"I just stood there. It was like something held me there and all I could do was watch. I'm so sorry. I screwed up." Johnny said holding his head in his hands. Sue knelt down in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her. Tears filled his eyes.

"You didn't screw up. There was nothing you could have done." Sue said.

"He took the twins. Their all I got."

"That's not true. You've got me." Sue said. She hugged him.

"And me." Zoe said putting her hand on his knee.

"We'll get them back. I promise." Sue said.

"How?" Johnny asked.

**A/N: How was the question? Only I know the answer. Just not at the moment.**


End file.
